marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tyler Dayspring (Tierra-4935)
thumb|Tyler Dayspring, conocido como Genesis y Mr.Tolliver Historia Orígenes Tyler Dayspring was born around the late 37th-early 39th century era. Roughly in the late 36th century, Apocalypse ascended to power and ruled much of North America unchallenged for 100 years. Humans and whoever else resistant to his rule could be killed at any moment. The Clan Askani were the only rebellion left to oppose Apocalypse's rule. After the death of the eternal mutant Apocalypse, a war broke-out between the New Canaanites and the Neo-Canaanites to claim Apocalypse's power. The mutant soldier Askani'son led the Clan Chosen, a group Tyler's future mother, Aliya was a member. Aliya took the clan name of 'Jenskot' as a tribute to Jean and Scott, the parents of the Askani'son, Nathan Dayspring. Poco después, Jenskot fue capturada, durante un asalto de los Nuevos Canaanitas y, mientras no habló de su tiempo como prisionera, se intuyó que fuer torturada y violada por Dyscordia, líder de los Nuevos Canaanitas. En un momento dado, Askani'son fue capaz de rescatarla. Jenskot poco después dio luz a su hijo, Tyler Dayspring, y Askani'son lo crió como si fuera suyo. Mr. Tolliver thumb|left|200px|Tyler DayspringCon el poder mutante de proyectar memorias y con telepatía y telequinesis limitada, Tyler llegó a unirse a la banda de combatientes libres de su padre, pero, en una batalla contra el ejército de Dyscordia, una bomba se detonó y Aliya quedó fatalmente herida. Aliya murió en los brazos del hijo de Askani y le pidió que tuviera cuidado de su hijo, temerosa de que Tyler fuera abducido. Dyscordia ordenó al científico de Parridan Haight, Frisco, que le hiciera un lavado de cerebro a Tyler para que rechazara las creencias de Askani'son y se convirtiera en un peón de Dyscordia. Cuando el Clan de los Elegidos atacó a Dyscordia, Tyler capturó a uno de los miembros del Clan, Dawnsilk, forjando un vínculo neuronal entre ambos para obtener los secretos del Clan de los Elegidos. Nathan Summers decidió cortar el vínculo, disparando a su hijo, con el objetivo de salvarle la vida a Dawnsilk. Esto hizo perder el conocimiento a Tyler y dañó tanto su mente como la de Dawnsilk. Tyler nunca perdonó a su padre. Fue curado y ordenado, por la Comisión Canaanita de Maniobras Estratégicas de dirigirse a las Cascadas del Niagara. Utilizando un Tinex, un nexo del espacio-tiempo, con las Cascadas del Niagara, Tyler viajó de vuelta al presente para asegurarse que resurgiría Apocalypse. Para utilizar la tecnología de su era, Tyler creó la identidad del traficante de armas Mr. Tolliver. Sabiendo que Stryfe y Cable habían regresado a esta era también, Tyler planeó en secreto vengarse de ellos. Nathan empezó a llamarse Cable y formó un grupo llamado Wild Pack, que posteriormente se llamó Six Pack. Stryfe también se había hecho mercenario y estaba a cargo de las rutas de opio de Mr. Tolliver en Afganistán. Tyler jugaba haciendo que se enfrentaran ambos bandos entre sí, deseando que uno acabara con el otro, pero ambos sobrevivieron. Furioso, Tyler envió a agentes para que mataran a los Six Pack, pero fueron derrotados. Durante este tiempo, Tyler secuestró a la aliada mercenaria de Cable, Domino, reemplazándola con la mutante cambia formas Copycat, para que actuara como espía de las actividades de Cable. Tolliver también contrató los servicios de Deadpool y Pico Halfghanagan, como sirvientes. Cable posteriormente reorganizó a los Nuevos Mutantes y pidió a "Dominó" que le ayudara a liderarlos. Después, Mr. Tolliver hizo que Deadpool salvara a Juggernaut y a Tom "el negro" Cassidy, de los X-Force de Cable a cambio de sus servicios. Después que Copycat rechara informar con regularidad, Tyler envió a Deadpool para que le recordara de forma violenta su misión. Al poco tiempo, Copycat informó a Tyler que ella había puesto explosivos para que detonaran durante una misión de entrenamiento en la base de los X-Force. Llegando a la base de Mr. Tolliver, Cable disparó a Pico y descubrió a la verdadera Dominó, encadenada. Posteriormente a rescatar a Dominó, la pareja se enfrentó a Deadpool y Mr. Tolliver de forma aparente muere en una explosión de su helicóptero. Tyler falseó la muerte de Tolliver, poniendo en movimiento un choque entre varios mercenarios que buscaban obtener la tecnología avanzada de Tolliver. Padres e hijos thumb|300px|Tyler Dayspring, GenesisAfter Cable and Stryfe disappeared into the timestream, Stryfe's A.D.A.M. Unit Zero ended up in the possession of Tyler. Cable's body was found, by agents of Tyler, and restored, but Stryfe's consciousness was projected into Cable's own mind and slowly took control, after Cable returned to Earth. However, only one of them were capable of being in control, at any given time, and only when a specific frequency alignment occurred could one dominate the other. Zero joined Tyler for a short while, after Tyler found another member of the Clan Askani, known as Askani. After Mr. Sinister revealed to Cable that he was the original Nathan Summers, he fired a blast at Cable, stating that he wanted to make him stronger, and Stryfe asserted full control over Cable's mind. At this time, Tyler was learning the same facts himself, by linking memories with the Askani. After attacking Cable's X-Force members, Stryfe went to Tyler's underground base. Now aware that Tyler was in-fact, Mr. Tolliver, Stryfe intended to start his revenge with him. Tyler began to tell Stryfe what he had recently learned himself, that Stryfe was the clone, but Stryfe did not believe him. After Stryfe destroyed the form of Askani, Tyler used her memories to show Stryfe the truth of his origins, using his mutant power to give memory physical projection. At that moment, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Professor X, and Zero arrived and battled Stryfe. Through the combined efforts of Jean and Professor X, Askani pleaded with Stryfe to leave and Strfye, knowing that all hopes of curing the Legacy Virus would die with him, simply gave-up and expelled himself from Cable's mind. Tyler escaped unseen. Genesis thumb|left|199px|Tyler Dayspring, GenesisLearning of Apocalypse’s apparent death in the present, Tyler set out to obtain his future leader’s power for himself. Renaming himself Genesis, he persuaded Apocalypse’s former servants, the Dark Riders, to capture the mutant adventurer Wolverine. At this time, Wolverine’s skeleton had been stripped of the nigh-unbreakable metal, Adamantium, and Genesis sought to restore it and brainwash Wolverine into his service as his so-called Horseman, Death. To this end, Genesis had the Dark Riders liberate Wolverine’s imprisoned nemesis, Cyber, who had Adamantium-laced skin. Genesis unleashed mutant deathwatch beetles on Cyber that consumed the villain’s soft tissue, leaving the inedible Adamantium behind. Genesis then attempted to bond the metal to Wolverine’s skeleton, but Wolverine broke free and went berserk, killing most of the Dark Riders and Genesis. While Cable was battling the effects of his Techno-Organic Virus after the Onslaught crisis, he experienced a vision of Aliya and Tyler at peace in the afterlife. Cable soon recovered with the help of Franklin Richards. Poderes *'Proyección de memoria empática:' Tyler's mutant powers enabled him to empathically sense the memories of others. He could then form a psionic link with another consciousness and visually project those memories as solid holograms in a manner somewhat similar to Mirage. *'Telepatía:' Aunque limitada, It is unknown how Tyler used this before, but he has only used it once from when getting headaches of people thinking. *'Telequinesis:' También con limitaciones, Tyler has used this one, and it is fully manifested. Also, he uses this regularly for battles. Frases célebres *''"Fue el mejor jefe traficante de armas, blanqueador de dinero, ladrón de bicicletas y asesino de perritos que jamás tuve..."'' - Deadpool. Fuentes Enlaces *Deadpool: The Circle Chase #1. Aug 1993 - "Ducks in a Row!". Masacre se encuentra en Sarajevo donde se enfrenta a un grupo de mercenarios que utilizan la avanzada tecnología de Mr. Tolliver. Categoría:Personajes